Garbage collection of a storage system may include a process by which orphaned storage objects that are no longer in use are removed from storage. Defragmentation may include a process of identifying noncontiguous fragments of associated data and rearranging the fragments to be contiguous. A storage system may store a large amount of files and data associated with the files. Traversing the entire storage to perform garbage collection and then traversing the storage again to perform defragmentation often takes a large amount of time and computing resources to perform.